Beastclops
by mickys411
Summary: When Venkman gets injured on the job, can the other three Ghostbusters save the day from a class 5, as well as other ghosts on their own?
1. Chapter 1

This new story is actually based on the current Ghostbusters comic series Ghostbusters Ineternational  
However I changed a few bits around such as the Ghostbusters staying in New York and not leaving for Italy.  
Also, Peter not Egon gets injured.  
Plus can the Ghostbusters handle the job while taking care of Peter as he recovers?  
Note: This is also going to be a bit darker than my last few stories plus it's my first multi chapter story

Beastcolops

It was in the later part of the afternoon one day,when the Ghostbusters were called to a local warehouse storage faucility, after the manager called saying that a few of his workers heard strange noises and saw something that the called unbelieveable and something out of a movie.  
Of course, the guys took the job assignment in a heartbeat, since it had been rather slow for them the last few days.  
Once they arrived, the manager lead the Ghostbusters into the warehouse for them to look around.  
"The most my crew has ever seen is a rat, but now they said it's something a lot bigger than any rodent," said the manager.  
"Seems more like a job for an exterminator than us," said Peter.  
"Don't worry, we'll find," said Ray, as he and his fellow Ghostbusters entered the storage faucility.

Once the four Ghostbusters entered, they split up to cover the entire area.  
"Do guys see anything?" Winston called out.  
Egon looked at his PKE meter and answered,"I'm getting negitive readings."  
"I don't see anything either, said Peter, Maybe it was a rat that looked humongous in the shadows."  
"Uh guys, fellas, I can use some help here,Ray called out.  
Sure enough, Ray was telling the truth, for as the other Ghostbusters met up with him, all four found themselves face-to-face with a creature that was floating above them.  
Thankfully, the four were hidden behind some crates, so the ghoul wouldn't spot them.  
"What the hell is that?" asked Winston.  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Ray answered.  
Peter looked closely at the floating object and said,"Looks like a inbreeding of a dog,lion,rabbit,wolf,fox, and either an otter or seal gone horribly wrong.  
Enough of the questions and guessing, let's zap this mother."  
Peter was ready to shoot, as he aimed the wand of his proton pack, but Egon stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Wait a second Venkman, we need a strategy before we attack," Egon pointed out.  
"Here's my strategy, let's kick this thing in the ass," said an impatient Peter.  
"Egon's right, we've dealt with pretty heavy stuff, but nothing like this," Winston pointed out.  
"And we dealt with a one hundred foot marshmellow man," Ray added.  
"OK, so what do we do then?" asked Peter.  
"My best bet is that we corner this thing."  
"Good idea," said Egon.  
"Let's do this then," said Winston.

The Ghostbusters then quietly crept up on the animal-like spirit, Peter out in front, Egon from behind and Ray and Winston taking opposite sides.  
By now, the "ghost" had spotted the Ghostbusters and let out a loud growl.  
"OK, now I think we should appoarch this with ease," said Ray.  
But Peter had another plan.  
"Fire!" he shouted, as a beam appeared from his proton pack wand.  
"So much for ease," said Winston, as his lit his wand as well, followed by Ray and Egon.  
By now, the beast was furious and growled even louder than before.  
"Keep it steady, I think we have it under control," said Ray.  
Just then, the spirit shot something out of it's mouth.  
The object it produced turned out to be a clear liquid and it hit Peter on the lower part of his arm and wrist.  
"Ouch!" Peter yelled as the substance touch the sleeve of his flightsuit, as it felt extremly hot.  
This of course caused Peter to loss control of his wand, nearly zapping Winston, before the beam disappeared.  
"Hey watch it Peter, you almost vaporized me!" Winston shouted.  
"Something's wrong with Peter! Ray yelled through out the commotion, who then turned to his friend and asked,"You OK?"  
"Do I look like it?" snapped Peter, who was indeed of help.  
The liquid had somehow burned the sleeve of his flightsuit and exposed his forearm, which appeared to look bright red and was bleeding.  
Egon and Winston countinued to fight the object, while Ray stopped to tend to Peter who was now craddling his injured arm.  
Ray the pulled his friend out of the way and next to the side of a large crate , just as the spirit spat out another shot of the liquid.  
"Was that acid?" Ray wondered.  
"Hey Ray, we can use some extra beams if you don't mind!" yelled Winston.  
Ray then went back into action.  
Although it was now just the three ghostbusters everything seemed to be under control.  
"We have it in place!  
Someone get the trap ready!" called Egon.  
Winston did just that.  
But when he stomped it open, the creature vanished.

"Did we trap it?" asked Winston.  
"Unfortuntly not," Egon answered.  
Ray picked up the trap and added,"You're right.  
If we did the light would had turn red and the top would be smoking.  
Sure enough, the trap's light was off and not smoke was vaporing out.  
"Has anything like that ever happened before?" Winston asked.  
"Never," Ray answered.  
"Usually the spirit escapes but not vanish into thin air.  
It's highly impossible," said Egon.

Meanwhile, Peter a merged from the side of the crate, cluching his arm.  
"As much as I hate to break up your disscussion, I can use some help right about now," he said with pain in his voice.  
Ray then appoarched Peter and said looking at his arm," We better get you to a doctor."  
"No kidding," Peter snapped.  
Being that he was injured, Ray excused Peter's additude and helped him out of the warehouse.  
Meanwhile, Egon was kneeling by the acid puddle left by the creature.  
Winston appoarched him and said,"Manager's calling an ambulance for Peter."  
"I'll be there in a minute," Egon replied.  
He then took a test tube from his side pocket case and tried to scoop up a sample.  
But when he did, the test tube melted.  
"Maybe you should have used a glass tube," Winston suggested.  
"That was glass," Egon replied.  
Despite not being able to get samples for testing, Egon was able to get a few pictures with his mini camera of the remainder of the acid, as it was starting to burn a hole on the floor before he and Winston met up with Ray and Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

A short time later, an ambulance arrived for Peter.  
Two preimedics climbed out from the back with a stretcher and first aid kit and a third got out of the driver's side.  
The attendants helped Peter onto the stretcher, before cutting the remaining part of his flightsuit sleeve.  
Just as they were about to remove his proton pack, Ray came over and did it as the pack had to be handled a certain way.  
The medics then wrapped up Peter's arm up with bandages and gauze.  
"Please lie down now Dr. Venkman" said one on the medics.  
"What the hell's going here?" Peter demanded.  
"We're taking you to the hospital as a precousion," said another medic as Peter was being loaded into the ambulance.  
"Hold on, we're coming with Peter?" Ray said the preimedics.  
"Are either of you related?" asked one of the medics.  
"We're his co-workers," Winston answered.  
"And friends," Ray added.  
"I'm very sorry, but family only," the medic answered back.  
"We'll take Ecto-1 then and meet him at the hospital," Egon suggested.  
"Good idea," said Winston.  
"Which hospital will Peter be going to?" Ray asked.  
"Langston Memorial," said the medic.  
"Can we move it along here?  
I'm in pain here," Peter called out.  
"I don't blame your friend for his behavior, all the pain he's in," said the other medic.  
"Uh actually, he's always like this, sorry," said a now embrassed Egon.  
"Good thing he didn't hear that since we didn't actually capture a ghost, the manager isn't paying us," said Ray.  
Peter lifted his upper body off the stretcher and screamed,"What do you mean we're not getting paid?!  
After what I been through!  
Next time that son of a bitch calls he can take care of his own ghosts himself!  
He can take them and shove them up his.."  
The medics then closed the ambulance doors and drove Peter to the hospital.  
As the other ghostbusters got into Ecto-1 to follow, Winston climbed into the driver's seat, looked at Ray in the passanger's side and said,"You who's worse at keeping bad news from Venkman besides you?"  
"Who?" Ray asked.  
"Nobody," Winston replied, along with Egon in the back seat.  
"Sorry, but at least the manager was nice enough to him the bill for Peter's accident," Ray replied with a smile, while Winston and Egon gave him a look.  
Ray remained quiet on the entire drive to the hospital.

Once the guys arrived, they entered the hospital, and appoarched the admitting desk, where a woman who looked to be in her mid 20's wearing a nurse's uniform sat.  
"Good afternoon gentlemen.  
How may I help you?" she asked, in a friendly tone of voice.  
"Yes, has Dr. Peter Venkman arrived?" Egon asked.  
"Let me check."  
The nurse looked over some paperwork, went back to the Ghostbuster and replied,"Dr. Venkman is in room 247.  
The second floor, elevator's down the hall to your left."  
"Thank you," Ray answered, as he, Egon and Winston went to find the elevators.  
The nurse added,"I must warn you, he's quite irritable being in so much pain.  
"Thanks for the warning, but it's normal for him," Winston pointed out.  
The three ghostbusters then got on an elevator and rode up to the second floor.

When they got off, Ray said,"I wonder which was is it to Peter's room."  
Just then, the three heard the sound of someone yelling and cursing.  
The noises were coming from the right side of the hallway.  
"Does that answer your question?" Egon asked.  
"Come on, let's go check on Peter," said Winston.

When the guys made it to Peter's room, they found him in bed.  
His flightsuit was replaced with a hospital gown, his forearm was bandaged up to his elbow, and had an IV in his "good" arm.  
"How are you doing?" Ray asked.  
"Just great, said a sarcastic Peter, I'm on the beaches of the Virgin Islands, lying in a hammack and sipping pina-colda, while listening to the waves of the ocean crash, and it's a beautiful sunny day.  
How do you think I'm feeling?  
In the short time I've been at this place, they cut off my uniform to shreds and gave me this gown.  
Not to mention that I've been prod and poked at like a science expereiment."  
"Relax Peter, they want to keep you hear just as a precussion," said Winston.  
"Easy for you to say, Peter grumbled, You didn't get hit by that horrible smelling, burn you skin off crap."  
He then picked up a metal object next to his bed, and asked,"Plus, a nurse gave me this, rather than her number.  
What's it for anyway?"  
"That's a bedpan," Egon answered.  
"What's it for anyway?"  
Egon appoarched Peter's bed and whispered something in his ear.  
"That's disgusting!" Peter snapped.  
Just then, a gentleman looked to be in his mid-forties wearing a white lab coat entered the room.  
He looked up at Ray, Egon and Winston and said, "Good afternoon gentlemen, I'm Dr. Katzunberg, I'll be monitering you friend during his stay."  
Dr. Katzenburg then turned to Peter and asked,"How are you doing Mr. Venkman?"  
"That's Dr. Venkman!" Peter corrected.  
"According to some of our staff here, you seem to be a bit hostile."  
"You be hostile to if your clothes were destroyed and given a gown with your ass hanging out of it and having to your "business" in a cold metal pan!"  
"How about I give you something for your pain and anixity?"  
Dr. Katzenburg then took a syringe needle out of his pocket.  
"Oh no! shouted Peter, If you think you're going to give me a shot, you've got another thing coming to you Doc!"  
"I know exactly where you're going to stab me!"  
Dr. Katzenburg didn't give Peter the shot physically, but rather squeezed the syringe into his IV.  
"Like that's going to make a difference!" Peter snapped.  
Just then, something came over him.  
His mood changed within seconds.  
"I feel sleepy, oh so sleepy.  
Nighty night."  
Peter then fell into a deep sleep and not only letting out loud snoring sounds, but began to drool as well.  
Egon then placed the bed pan onto Peter's face, causing himself, Winston,Ray and even the doctor to start chuckling.  
Dr Katzenburg cleared his thrat and said,"Anyway, I'll be keeping an eye on Dr. Venkman this afternoon and tonight.  
The meanwhile since most likely he'll be sleeping a lot, you can go home and get rest yourselves.  
I'll call if anything happens."


	3. Chapter 3

The three Ghostbusters gave Dr. Katzenberg their number to call if there's anything wrong or to give any updates on Peter.  
"I will," Dr. Katzenberg said.  
"Thank you very much Doctor," said Ray.  
"My pleasure gentlemen."  
"How long do you think he'll be out?" asked Winston.  
"I say a few hours give or take," Dr. Katzenberg replied.  
"My predictions exactly," said Egon.  
The guys thanked the doctor again and exited the room so Peter, who was still snoring away as well as drooling could get some rest.

After leaving the hospital and picking up a quick bite to eat, the three Ghostbusters headed back to Heaquaters AKA the firehouse.  
The drive was unusally quiet.  
Since Peter wasn't with them, there was no bickering, rambling on, bragging or down right cockiness.  
And that was just fine for Ray,Egon and Winston.

Jeanie, the Ghostbusters receptionist was very surprised to see that when Ecto-1 entered through the doors and the guys climbed out that there were only three Ghostbusters not four.  
"Oh My God it finally happened.  
You snapped and fired Venkman," she said.  
Jeanie tried her best not to smile or do a victory yell, as she and Peter always seem to butt heads with each other.  
"Not exatly," said Winston.  
"Venkman snapped and quit?"  
"Negtive," Egon answered.  
"You fired him then he quit?" Jeanie guessed again.  
"He didn't get fired nor quit, but he got burned," Ray answered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"The ghoul or whatever it was spat some kind of acid on him and had to go to the hospital," Wiston added.  
"Where did he get hit?" asked Jeanie.  
"On the arm, Egon answered, He maybe staying at the hospital a day or two for observation."  
"Only twos days uh," said Jeanie before gritting to herself "Damn it.  
I knew it was to good to be true."  
"On the plus side, we can have a nice quiet meal," said Ray, indicating the large bag of Chinese take-out in his hand.  
"Break out the fine china," Winston added with a chuckle.

That night, everyone enjoyed a quiet dinner indeed.  
"To a Venman free dinner," said Jeanie, raising her can of diet coke.  
"To a night of zero complaints," said Egon, picking up his can of tab soda.  
"Here here," Ray and Winston added lifting their budwiser cans.  
Everyone then clinked their drinks and took a sip.  
For the first time in ages, there was no ghost-busting related topics at the table.  
Instead, everyone was talking about their outside-the job related issues.  
Winston talked about his sister having her first baby in a few months from now, Ray brought up the subject on whether to get a ping pong or a pool table for the firehouse, new computer equipment was Egon's topic, and Jeanie mentioned her cousin's up-coming wedding and that she had planned on taking dance lessons, plus needed a date.  
She looked stary eyed at Egon while speaking about the event.  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" Egon asked.  
"No but you got soy sauce on the side of your mouth," Jeanie said, almost sighing.  
He picked up a napkin, dabbed his lips and said,"Thank you."  
Just then the phone rang.  
"I'll get it, said Ray, getting up from the table.  
He picked up the phone and answered, Ghostbusters.  
Yes I see hold on."  
"We got a call?" asked Winston, before eating a forkful of rice.  
"It's Dr. Katzenberg.  
Peter just woke up and he's..well you know how he is when he wakes up in the morning."  
"We do,"Egon and Winston answered at the same time.  
"Or someone bothering him while trying to take a nap, or eating," Jeanie added.  
"Anyway he wants to know if it's OK to add that medicine he gave Peter earlier to put in his IV drip," said Ray.  
"Go ahead," Winston and Egon answered.  
Ray returned to the doctor and said,"We give you full premission.  
Thank you for keeping us updated.  
Yes please do.  
Thank you again.  
Good-night."  
Ray hung up the phone then went back to the table.  
"How's Peter?"asked Winston.  
"He must be doing well, because he's grouchy," Ray answered.  
"What's the difference?" asked Jeanie.  
"I'd like to look up the spirit that attacked Venkman later on," said Egon.

Shortly afterwards, Jeanie left for the night, but not before thanking the guys for sharing the meal with her.  
As the guys cleaned up the leftovers, Ray asked, Think we should save any of this for Peter?"  
"Think we better, or we'll never hear the end it," Winston answered.  
"By the way, did Peter had any tests done when you spoke to the doctor?" asked Egon.  
"They were able to get some blood and tissue samples from his burn," Ray answered.  
"I'd like to analyze Venkman once he's release."  
"Physically or mental?"  
"Both."  
"Don't we all," said Winston, who then along with the other two laughed.

A short time later, Ray and Winston were in the living room, watching a baseball game, while Egon was in the photo lab, developing the photos he took at their assignment earlier in the day.  
The pictures were of the acid, and Peter's arm with the burn marks before the medics bandaged it up.  
He then took the photos back to his lab and turned his computer on, which kept freezing up.  
Egon cursed to himself along with saying how one of these days, that computer will get replaced.  
So he had to turn to the next research option.  
Tobin's Spirit Guide, which was considered to go to book for all ghosts, and paranormal needs and facts.  
Egon skimmed through the book until he found what he was looking for.  
"Impossible that can't be," he said, while reading.  
His thoughts were inturupted by a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Egon answered.  
Ray and Winston poked their heads in.  
"Hey, you gonna turn in?" asked Winston.  
"We are, it's been a hell of a day," said Ray.  
"Already? it's only.."  
Egon looked at his watch and saw it was close to midnight.  
He then put the book down and said,"I can get get a fresh start in the morning.  
My computer kept freezing up on me."  
"We know, we heard you," said Winston.  
"Makes us think Peter's hear with the cursing," said Ray.  
A now slightly embrassed Egon cleared his throat.  
He turned out the lights in his lab and walked out, as he Ray and Winston went to get some rest.  
The guys were thankful that they had no other calls that day.  
Not that they didn't want to go out.  
It was just a very long day indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the three Ghostbusters got an early start on the day.  
Winston gave a quick good morning to Jeanie as she entered the firehouse and he left to go on a morning run.  
Meanwhile upstairs, Egon was back in his lab, along with Ray, researching the spirit they encountered the day before.  
Thankfully today, the computer was up and running.  
For now anyway.

The two were going over paperwork and printing out a few items, when Winston poked his head in the lab.  
"Hey guys, great news.  
Egon and Ray looked up.  
"What's up?" asked Ray.  
"The hospital just called.  
Peter's getting released this afternoon," Winston answered.  
"That's great."  
"Yeah, Jeanie just told me as I was coming back in from jogging."  
"Good to hear," said Egon.  
"He needs someone to be there to pick him up.  
Anyone want to go for a ride?" asked Winston.  
"I'll go, said Ray, By the way, should we bring anything?"  
"Just a fresh change of clothes, since they tore his flightsuit apart."  
"You two go ahead, I'll finish this up," said Egon.  
Ray then left the lab along with Winston to grab what they needed for Peter, before picking him up at the hospital.

Jeanie then entered a few seconds later.  
"You heard that Venkman's getting released today," she said with a sigh in her voice.  
Egon looked up from his paperwork and answered, "Yes, Winston just told Ray and I.  
The two of them are picking him up at the hospital.  
And I take it from the tone of your voice, you're not that happy about that."  
"You take it right.  
At least we did have a Peter free evening.  
I'm about to head out to the A&P to get a few things, including a ton of bandages.  
Do you need anything?"  
"I'm good thanks, but I'll come to give you a hand, as soon as I finish up, it shouldn't take to long.  
The last piece of information I need is printing out right now.  
This made Jeanie smile that Egon voulenteered to help her shop.

As the piece of paper shot out of the printer, it fell to the floor and Jeanie picked it up.  
On the paper was a photo of the very ghoul creature that attacked Peter.  
"Ick, what's this?" Jeanie asked.  
"Beastclops," Egon answered.  
"Come again?"  
"This is what attacked Venkman yesterday.  
I began doing research on it last night but my computer froze up.  
So I got an early start with Ray this morning."  
"Where did it come from?"  
"It all dates back to turn-of-the-centerey Germany.  
In the late 1800's early 1900's a chemist by the name of Dr. Ludwig Mendoza was coming up with different elixers to find cures for modern days diseases at that time.  
Malaria, small pox, but his work was meet with conterversy.  
"Why was his work considered conterversy if he was working on cures to end those illnesses?"  
"Dr. Mendoza prefered to test his medicines on animals rather than humans.  
One group said what he was doing was animal curlity, while another group said he was wasting valuable sources on animals and not on people.  
Dr Mendoza explained that he'd trialed his tests on animals, due to the fact that if a human became ill, sicker or died in his care, he did not want to be held responsible."

"One night, while Dr. Mendoza and his wife Eleanor were at the opera, a group of concerned citizens broke into his home, where he had his lab and tried to free the animals."  
"Kind of like an early form of PETA?" asked Jeanie.  
"In a way yes, Egon answered, Unfortuntely, somebody knocked over a few beakers containing flamabled items including acid, and a fire broke out.  
Thankfully, since the Mendozas were not home at the time, and the citizens were able to escape by a smashed window they used to break in the house and lab, there were no human injuries or fatalities, but all the animals were killed in either the fire or explosion that happened afterwards."

"Dr. Mendoza wanted to begin re-building his home/lab right away, even though everyone in town said he was crazy to build on the same area."  
"Why was that crazy?" asked Jeanie.  
"With the damage done by the fire and explosion, everyone though the ground would not be solid enough for the foundation.  
However, there was a small group saying that it was unlucky and could bring on a curse, said Egon, who countinued on,The only person willing to help was Hugo Straut, husband of Eleanor's sister Claira, who just happened to be a carpenter.  
Dr. Mendoza was able to get his home and lab up within a few months, thanks to Hugo's assistance.  
It was shorty after he and Eleanor moved in, that Dr. Mendoza began hearing sounds in his lab."  
"What kind of sounds?" asked Jeanie.  
"Growling, barking, howling, but of course, Dr. Mendoza ignored it, being that their proprety was near a wooded area, explaining how he was about to find the animals he needed for his testing.  
One afternoon while working in his lab, a creature bearing the features of multiple animals appeared befdore Dr. Mendoza, his first encounter with the beastclosp.  
It was believend to be the spirits of all the test animals he had in his previous lab.  
Dogs, an otter, rabbits, beavers, cats, wolves, foxes.  
It stood before him for a few moments, then it vanished into thin air, as it did for us yesterday.  
Even though, Dr. Mendoza only saw the spirit for a few moments, it stayed with him afterwards and began his research, including drawing sketches of it, like the one that just printed out.  
The beastclosp, as he named it, due to not being able to find out what kind of creature it was exactly appeared the next day after and so forth.  
And each day, Dr. Mendoza would write down everything about, even the acid from it's mouth, when it shot at him and hit a table.  
"Did it get Mendoza?" asked Jeanie.  
"Unfortuntly yes, Egon answered, And he found out the hard way."

"One evening, Eleanor came home to find her husband's burned body on the floor of his lab.  
Dr. Mendoza instantly died of his injuries.  
This caused Eleanor, who was pregant at that time to have a nervous breakdown, fall into a depression and was commited to an asylum.  
While there, she gave birth to a son, but died a few days later of hemmoraging in the brain."  
"What happened to the baby?" Jeanie asked.  
"The child, who was born healthy was given to Claira and Hugo.  
They adopted the baby and named him Ludwig.  
With the deaths of Dr. Mendoza and Eleanor, Claira and Hugo left Germany for America to give Ludwig and themselves a better life.  
Dr. Mendoza and Eleanor left all their possisions including his research papers to Claira and Hugo.  
But since he was a carpenter and she was a midwife, they had no use for Dr. Mendoza's work, so the two donated his items to a museum once they arrived in New York.  
Even though Claira and Hugo would soon have a son and daughter of their own, they countinued to raise and love Ludwig as their own, and never spoke of his parents."  
"That is some story, said Jeanie, By the way, what happened to Dr. Mendoza's work?"  
"It had been placed into storage, until now as the Museum of National History is doing an exhibit on oddities in science.  
Dr. Mendoza's facts are actually one of the main features to be shown.  
Speaking of which, as I was doing research on the Mendoza family, there is a desentant, who still lives in the New York area."  
"Really, who is it?"  
"Dr. Mendoza's great-grand son, who just happens to be a cruator at the museum.  
I'll fill the guys in on this and what it all means when they get back to headquarters with Peter."  
Egon and Jeanie then left the lab, to do a quick shopping at the A&P, and luckily, they made it home before the others did.


	5. Chapter 5

Egon and Jeanie had finished putting the groceries away and where fixing up the firehouse, making it free of any hazards for Peter, when Ecto-1 pulled inside.  
The went to greet the others.

"We're back," Winston called out, climbing out of the driver's side.  
Meanwhile, Ray got out of the front passanger side and opened the back for Peter, who got out of the car slowly, was dressed in dark slacks loafers and a t-shirt, with bandages, wrapped around his hand, up to his elbow.  
"How are you feeling Venkman?" asked Egon.  
"My arm is killing me,I've been proded and poked at by doctors, and given dirty looks by every single nurse, even one old enough to be my grandmother.  
Other that that fantastic," Peter answered.  
"You must be doing well, you're still the same grouchy you," said Jeanie.  
"Hey be nice to me, I went through something tragic."  
"Hey you two, take it easy, said Ray, who turned to Peter and said,"Remember what Dr. Katzenburg told you?  
No stress."  
"That's right, for the next two weeks, you gotta take it easy.  
Which means, no running around, and absoultly no ghostbusting," Winston added.  
"That's not fair!  
What am I suppose to do?" asked Peter.  
"You'll have to stay to stay at the firehouse, while we're out on assignment the first few weeks.  
But depending on how you progess and your condition, you maybe able to come with us to light work," Egon answered.  
"Wait a minute, that means I get Venkman?" asked Jeanie.  
"Only while were out catching ghosts," Ray pointed out.  
"I see.  
Excuse, I need to get some coffee.  
Great to see you back Dr. Venkman."  
While getting herself a cup of coffee, Jeanie muddered to herself,"Damn it, why me?"  
Egon simply cleared his throat and broke the silence with saying, "Expect for the last part, I agree with Jeanie that it is good to see you back, Peter."  
"Welcome back buddy," Ray said to Peter.  
"Place wasn't the same without you," Winston added.  
"Yeah, it was quiet," Jeanie called out from her desk, while stirring her coffee.  
"Thank you everyone, now that I'm home you can put your worries and fears to rest, Dr. Pete Venkman has returned, said Peter, Now it you would excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."  
"Don't forget to cover your dressing," said Ray.  
"Yes.  
Unless it maybe easier to get sponged bathed.  
"Dr. Venkman, I'm trying to enjoy my coffee and pastry.  
Please don't make me throw up," said Jeanie.  
"Plastic bag please," said Peter.  
Luckily, Egon had a few of them leftover from his trip with Jeanie at the A&P earlier and gave on to Peter, who said, Thanks." and headed upstairs.  
Egon wanted to talk about what he discovered earlier in the day, but waited for Peter to get out of the shower.

A few minutes later, Peter finished up in the shower, got dressed and Ray helped him changed the dressing of his bandage, then the two met up with Winston in Egon's lab.  
Egon then told the rest of the guys about the origin of the beastclops, Dr. Ludwig Mendoza and the family member that lives right in New York.  
"Wow this is unbelievable, said Ray.  
"Quite a story," said Winston.  
"Sounds like something out of a movie," said Peter.  
"Unfortuntly, it's not, said Egon, I'd like to go down to the museum tomorrow and see if we can meet with Thomas Sturat.  
Today, however, we should keep an eye on Venkman.  
Make sure he's OK."  
"Good idea," said Ray.  
"Yeah, I don't want to leave him alone either, just in case,"said Winston.  
"Guys, I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself.  
By the way, I'm hungry.  
Can one of you make me a ham sandwich with extra mustard?"

A few moments later, Peter was eating his sandwich, that was made for him by Ray, who also had one as well, while Winston and Egon made their own turkey sandwiches.  
As the guys ate, they sat around the kitchen table, discussing and looking over some of the paperwork for the lab.  
"Man, that thing sure is ugly," said Winston, looking of the sketch of the beastclops.  
"Not to mention dangerous, look what happened to Peter," Ray pointed out.  
"At least I made it through in one piece, well sort of, that Mandolin guy Spengler brought up wasn't so luckly," said Peter, whith a mouth full of sandwich.  
"Mendoza, Egon corrected, And I have a feeling of what the beastclops was doing at that storage warehouse house to begin with."  
"What is it?" asked Ray.  
"As I mentioned earlier, Dr. Mendoza's work has been kept out of the light for over 80 years.  
His documents had been placed in storage and my theory is that somebody had tampered with the crate containing Mendoza's research, causing the beastclops to appear."  
"So what's it doing in New York?" asked Winston.  
"Most likely looking for Mendoza or his heir, which happens to be Thomas Staurt."  
"Well, I know one thing," said Peter.  
"About the beastclpos and Dr. Mendoza?" asked Egon.  
"No, I'm due for a pain pill can one of you get me a cold drink?"  
"I'll get it," said Winston, getting up.  
"Thanks Winston, make it OJ."  
Winston took a glass out of the cupboard, grabbed a few cubes of ice from the freezer, poured the orange juice of them and handed the glass to Peter, who said thanks.  
Peter then took a sip and said,"I wanted a cold drink."  
"That is a cold drink, Peter," said Winston.  
"It's not that cold."  
Winston took the glass and added a few more cubes of ice to it, the gave it back to Peter, who approved of it, as he took his medicine.

After eating, Egon wanted to run a few tests on Peter.  
Peter however said, he was too tired from what happened the day before and wanted to rest and maybe do the testing later on in the day.  
The guys told him to go ahead and relax.

A little while later, Peter was in the bedroom, lying on his bed and reading a magazine.  
Just then, Egon entered the room.  
"How are doing Venkman?" he asked.  
"I've been better but I've been worse," Peter answered.  
"Are you ready for those tests now?"  
"Still not up to it.  
But you came out a perfect time.  
"I did?"  
"Yeah, it's a bit stuffy in here, can you open a window?"  
"Sure."  
Egon then opened the window.  
"That should get some air in here," he said.  
Just as Egon was about to walk out of the room, Peter stopped him.  
"Now it's too cold.  
Please close it."  
Egon then went back to the window and was about to close it, when Peter added.  
"Actually, leave it half open, and half close."  
Egon did just that.  
"Thanks Spengs," said Peter, going back to his magazine.  
"You're welcome," said Egon, as he was leaving the room.

Luckily for the Ghostbusters, it was quiet the rest of the day and into the evening with no calls.  
As much as they enjoyed going on assignments, they wanted to be at the firehouse with Peter on his first day home from the hospital.  
Even Jeanie told Egon, Ray and Winston that Peter was only there overnight, he still when through something tramatic.  
However, while the guys wanted to make sure Peter was comfortable, and well relaxed, he was becoming more needy and demanding.  
Even more that usual.

The next morning was quiet as well.  
"I think we should head over to the museum, after breakfast," said Ray, as he poured himself a bowl of cornflakes.  
Egon sawllowed a spoonful of total and replied," Good idea."  
"Let's hope that Thomas Staurt is there today and we make the trip for nothing," said Winston, before putting a spoonful his granoloah cereal into his mouth.  
"Hey can one of you cut this up for me please?" asked Peter, indicating a banana that we wanted to put in his bowl of puff rice.  
Ray cut the banana into slices, since he was sitting the closest to Peter.  
"You're not gonna put it in?" asked Peter.  
Ray did that as well, before going back to finishing his own breakfast.  
Just then, the fire alarm bell went off, meaning the guys had a call.  
"Looks like the museum's gonna have to wait," Winston pointed out.  
"We'll stop by after the call," said Egon.  
"We'll see you later Peter," said Ray as he and the others got up from the table and went to answer their assignment.


	6. Chapter 6

Egon, Winston and Ray slid down the firehouse pole, quickly changed into the flightsuits, grabbed their proton packs and a few traps, which they placed into the back of Ecto-1, before getting inside themselves and the car took off, but not before Jeanie gave them a slip of paper of the location they were going to.  
The call was made by the owner of a local doughnut shop, where a couple of class two spirits were running amok in the kitchen, making a mess, helping themselves to a few treats, and not to mention scaring the staff and customers.  
As the Ghostbusters shot their wands, the beams as well as flour, sugar, and toppings flew everywhere.  
Despite, the chaos and mess, the guys were able to catch the ghosts.  
The owner was so greatful that he not only paid the Ghostbuters, but gave them a dozen doughnuts on the house as well.  
The guys then thanked the owner, as well as apologized for the mess they made, and headed off to the museum.

"I gotta say, we handled that job pretty well, considering there's only three of us," said Ray, with a mouthful of doughnut, as he was a bit hungry, due to not being able to finish his cereal.  
"That's because they were only class two's, Egon pointed out, It's the ones after class three we have to be more prepared for."  
"Still, Ray's right.  
It was a piece of cake, or rather in this case, doughnut," said Winston, who was driving.

Luckily for the guys, the museum was only a few short blocks away from the doughnut shop.  
After parking the car, Winston, Ray and Egon climbed out and headed inside.  
Since this was a classy and high end landmark, the guys had to present themselves as professionals.  
Winston then looked over at Ray and noticed he had a stain from his doughnut on his flightsuit.  
"Really, raspberry jam?" asked Winston.  
"Oops," said a slightly embrassed Ray.  
Egon then handed his fellow Ghostbuster a napkin to clean the spot off.  
"Thanks Egon, said Ray, By the way.  
You got some powdered sugar in your hair."  
"Uh, thank you," said Egon who then quickly ran his fingers through his hair a few time until all the sweet tasting dust was removed.  
As soon as the guys got themselves cleaned up, they entered the museum.

Once the Ghostbusters entered the museum, they began to look around, while Egon scanned his PKE meter through out the halls of the main level.  
Just then, a woman in her late 20's appoarched the guys.  
"Pardon me gentlemen, can I help you?" she asked.  
"In way yes," Egon answered, putting his meter away.  
"We're looking for a Mr. Thomas Staurt," Ray added.  
"Is he here today?" Winston asked.  
"Yes he is.  
I'll go get him for you," said the woman.  
"Thank you," Winston told her, before she walked away.  
A few moments later, the woman returned, along with a man, who looked to be in his mid 40's with light grey hair and was trimmed built.  
He turned to the woman and said,"Thank you Margaret, I'll take it from here."  
Margaret then left and the man spoke with the Ghostbusters.  
"Gentlemen, I'm Thomas Staurt,  
And you were here to see me for a certain matter?"  
"Yes, Mr. Staurt," Ray replied.  
"What is this regarding to?"  
"That your life, as well everyone here and possible the entire city of New York are in danger," Egon answered.  
"Why is that?" asked Mr. Staurt.  
"It's about your family," said Winston.  
"What about my family?"  
"If we can find a private place to talk," said Ray.  
"Follow me to my office.  
It's a lot quiet in there."  
Mr. Staurt then lead the Ghostbusters down the hall, to his office, where they meet Margaret, who was seated at a desk, looking over some documents.  
"Margaret, hold my calls, I'm going to be in a meeting," said Mr. Staurt, as he entered a room that was connected to Margaret's office, which just happened to be his.  
Winston, Egon and Ray went inside, as did Mr. Staurt, before closing the door behind him.

"Gentlemen, are you hear regarding the work of Dr. Ludwig Mendoza?" asked Thomas Staurt.  
The Ghostbusters were surprised by his question.  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked Egon.  
"He is the reason why I'm putting this exhibit together."  
"Really, you knew who he was?" asked Winston.  
"For the last few months yes, Thomas Staurt answered, "It was my Father's 70th Birthday.  
My soon to be ex-wife, children, siblings their kids and I thought a great gift would be a personalized family tree.  
I went down to the hall of records to look up information on his side of the family.  
That's when I learned that he was adopted by Claira and Hugo, who I always reffered to as my grandparents.  
I spent days and night working on the project and reading up on everything about Dr. Mendoza and who he was.  
I was able to finish the family tree in time for his birthday party.  
On the night of the event, we gave him the gift.  
Sadly though, he hated it.  
He accused me of making up nonscense about our family, and the party was ruined.  
The day after, he had a stroke, and died a few days later.  
Needless to say, my family blames me for everything that happened.  
My wife seprated from me, and took the kids, none of my siblings nor my mother will talk to me.  
That's why I wanted this event at the museum, to prove to everyone who the real Dr. Mendoza was."  
"Did you also know about the beastclops?" asked Ray.  
"Only bits and pieces, Thomas Staurt answered, I knew Claira and Hugo donated his work to the museum shortly after arriving in America, but the documents were later moved to a storage faucility."  
"The one in midtown?" asked Winston.  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"We were there two days ago and had an encounter with the beastclops, Ray answered, It attacked our friend and fellow Ghostbuster Dr. Peter Venkman,"  
"Is he OK?" asked Thomas Staurt.  
"He'll live," Ray,Winston and Egon answered at once.  
"Anyway, we think someone tampered with a crate possible containing Dr. Mendoza's work, causing the beastclops to appear and we also believe that it maybe looking for either Dr. Mendoza or his desendant," said Egon.  
"That would be me," said Thomas Staurt.  
"Has any of Mendoza's items arrived yet?" asked Ray.  
"We should have it all here by the end of the day.  
Have it ready for the opening of the exhibit this weekend."  
Winston took a business card out of the side pocket of his flightsuit, handed it to Thomas Staurt and said, We have a feeling that beastclops may be heading it's way here then.  
Call us if you see it or have any questions."  
"I will, of course, thank you for time gentlemen.  
I'll be sure to keep my eyes open and tell the staff to be on alert for anything precuilar," said Thomas Staurt as he took the card.  
The ghostbusters also thanked Thomas Staurt for taking time to listen and reminded him to be cautious, before they exited the office as well as the museum.

"Can you believe about Thomas Staurt?" asked Ray, who was in the driver seat of Ecto-1 this time.  
"Yeah, his whole family turned their backs on him, just because of some family secret," said Winston.  
"I know how he feels.  
My family was rather disapointed in me, when I became a paranormal specialist, instead of working with the family on the farm.  
"How do they feel about it now?"  
"Most of them have adjusted to the idea, though except my cousin Rich, who says I'm wasting my time, running around a big city in my pajamas catching ghosts for a living.  
"What does he do?"  
"Sheep searing."  
Egon brought everyone back on the subject of what happened at the museum by saying,"Mr. Staurt told us that Dr. Mendoza's documents will be at the museum by the end of the day.  
That would explain why the PKE meter didn't go off.  
The place was clean of any paranormal activity."  
The ghostbusters then headed back to the firehouse, but not before catching another class two in an ally way, that they spotted making a turn down a road.


	7. Chapter 7

Shortly after Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse, the Ghostbusters got out of the car, and saw Jeanie was grabbing her jacket and her purse, with a not so happy look on her face.  
As soon as she spotted the guys, she marched up to them and said,"I'm taking the rest of the day off.  
And a personal day tomorrow!"  
"Is everything alright Jeanie?" asked Ray.  
"It's Venkman."  
"No surprise there," Winston muddered under his breath.  
"He's got pain in his arm alright, but he's being a pain in my ass!" Jeanie added.  
"All day?" asked Egon.  
"Every since you guys left on your job assignment, it's been "Ohhh Jeanie!" every 5 minutes."  
Jeanie then headed out the door, and slammed it behind her, but not before adding,"No offense guys that I'm leaving you alone with Venkman.  
But he doesn't need a receptionist, he needs a freakin babysitter!"  
After that, the other three Ghostbusters just stood around with out a word to say.  
Despite her height status, she was indeed a tough cookie and took no bull from anyone, let alone 4 men over 6 feet tall.  
It was Ray, who finally broke the silence.  
"I'm glad that was the only reason why Jeanie was upset," he said.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Egon.  
I though she said she quit because we forgot to pay her again."  
Ray then earned a few slaps on the back of the head courtesy of both Winston and Egon at the same time.

Just then, the guys heard a voice.  
"Ooohhh Jeanie," said the voice.  
It was Peter.  
To top it off, the phone began to ring.  
Ray went upstairs to take care of Peter, Egon took the ghosts they captured down to the containment unit for storage, and Winston raced to the phone to answered.  
"Ghostbusters, Winston answered into the phone.  
He hung up the phone a few seconds after saying "No thanks."  
Ray came down the stairs and said,"Peter wanted some more OJ."  
"I got the ghosts into the containment unit," Egon called out, coming back upstairs.  
"By the way, who was that one the phone?  
Do we have a call?"  
"No, it was someone asking if we were interested in buying land in Austrailia," Winston replied.  
The three then began to wonder how they were going to make it through the next few days as they were now not only down a team member, but now a receptionist as well.  
Even though the call was a salesperson, the guys didn't know what to do if a "real" call came in while they were out.  
"Who are we gonna get?" said Winston.  
"It's a bit difficult to get someone in at the last minute, let alone work for us," Egon added.  
"I think I know who," said Ray.  
"I hope it's not that Louis Tully guy, said Winston, "He's great with numbers but not with phones."  
Louis Tully was the accountant that the Ghostbusters saved along with Dana Barrett after they both got possesed by Gozer.  
And while Peter and Dana are no longer together, the guys still keep in touch with Louis, who handles their taxes and finances.  
"I was thinking Venkman," said Ray.  
Egon and Winston looked at one another, then back at Ray as if he lost his mind  
"Guys, we're down two crew members.  
And since Peter can't go on assignments with us, at least it can be his way of getting involed," said Ray.  
"You do have a point Ray," said Egon.  
"Can't be worse than Louis, and we don't have to spend the extra money, which we don't have now," said Winston.  
Ray managed to talk Peter into working the phones and rewarded him with a doughnut from the dozen that was given to them earlier.  
Peter accepted the task, under the condition that next time, the doughnuts are fresh and more of his favorite, lemon custard.  
The other Ghostbusters agreed to his request.  
Surprisingly, it remained quiet the rest of the day.  
The guys had hoped that Thomas Staurt would call by now, but he didn't.  
They hoped for his sake, the call will come soon.

The next day, the phone did ring.  
Not Thomas Staurt though, but one job assignment called in after another, and another, and another.  
In fact, the guys had so many phone calls come in, that they barely had time to breathe, let alone return to the firehouse, placed the ghosts into the containment unit, and replace the traps.  
Peter meanwhile, tried to balance out his tasks.  
Although it was mainly answering the phone and taking down addresses and names, it was still a bit difficult to do so with one arm.

Meanwhile in midtown, the rest of the Ghostbusters were at an apartment complex, fighting off a class 3 ghoul.  
After what seemed like sometime, they finally caught afterwards, the building's landlord paid the guys for their services.  
"I had to reduce the payment, due to a window one of yus's broke," said the landlord.  
"Sorry, my mistake.  
I tripped," said Ray, with a sheepish look on his face.  
He, Winston and Egon thanked the landlord and left.  
"Man, I'm beat," said Winston as he placed his proton pack in the back of Ecto-1.  
"Same here, my feet are killing me from all this running around all day," said Ray, as he took a pack of marbolos out of his pocket, took a ciggerette out for himself and one for Winston as well, who thanked him.  
"Let's hope that's the last call for today, said Egon, Job wise anyway.  
I'm hoping to hear from Thomas Staurt.  
He was suppose to get all of Dr. Mendoza's documents at the museum already."  
"Face the facts Spengler, he's not calling us, said Winston, We must had thought we were nut cases for knowing about his family."  
"His story sounded to real to be made-up," said Ray, as a line of smoke escaped from his mouth.  
Just as the guys, climbed into Ecto-1, and Ray turned the ignition on, the car console phone rang and Egon, who was in the front passanger seat answered it.  
"Ghostbusters, he said, Yes. I understand. Yes I'm listening. Yes. Alright, I'll see what we can do. See you back at the firehouse. Bye."  
"I take it that was Venkman?" asked Winston from the back seat.  
"You take right," Egon replied.  
"You know, this has been quite a day for us, said Ray, as he drove Ecto-1 out of the apartment parking lot, We've had 2 class 4's, a class 3 and 5 class 2's.  
And some were quite a challenge there.  
"It seems now were about to embark on another one," said Egon.  
"What is it?" asked Winston.  
"Where exactly can we find a place that makes a decant fried egg sandwich?"

Luckily for the Ghostbusters, there was a dinner on their way back to the firehouse.  
They guys got Peter's order, as well as something for themselves, as they've been so busy that day, they couldn't even stop to eat.  
"Thank god the phone's stopped ringing, I thought I'd lose it," Peter said to the guys, when they got back to headquarters.  
Ray doled out the sandwiches and everyone began to eat.  
"You guys did well," said Peter, after sawllowing a mouthful of food.  
They had just finished up, when suddenly the phone rang.  
Ray gave Peter a break and answered the phone.  
"Ghostbusters, he said, Yes of course. We're on our way."  
"Was that Thomas Staurt?" Egon asked, as Ray, hung up the phone.  
"It was," Ray replied.  
"Come on, we're out of here," said Winston.  
"Wait up guys, Peter called out, as he struggled to get into his flightsuit, with one arm.  
"Peter, it's too dangerous for you to come with us," said Ray.  
"I need to get out.  
I'm sick of being cooped up in the firehouse," said Peter.  
"OK you can come, but no ghostbusting," Winston reminded him.  
"And be careful, warned Egon, The beastclyopse already got you in the arm."  
"Thanks guys, said Peter, We can kill two birds with one stone."  
"How's that?" asked Winston.  
"You guys can bust a ghost and I need to run to the store.  
We're out of blueberry yogurt."


	8. Chapter 8

The Ghostbusters drove to the museum in a fast pace speed, hoping they could get there to save Thomas Staurt in time and that it wasn't too late.  
As they drove closer, the noticed a glowing light.  
"What the hell is that?" asked Peter.  
"Your guess is as good as mine," said Winston, as he drove.  
"Looks like it's coming from the museum," said Egon.  
"Beastclops," said Ray.  
"Most likely."  
Sure enough, the bright, blue colored glowing light was indeed coming from the museum.  
Once the guys arrived, they parked the car, and raced up the stone stairway.  
Since the door was locked, as the museum was closed for the night, Ray and Winston both kicked it opened the the two, along with Peter and Egon raced inside.

As they were trying to find where the source of the glowing light was coming from, Winston noticed Ray was limping a bit.  
"You OK?" he asked.  
"I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped earlier at out last job and now kicking the open made it worse than before," Ray answered, as he tried to keep up with the others, as even Peter, who was injured himself was moving quicker.  
Of course though it was is arm, not leg that was bandaged.  
As the guys raced, or in Ray's case limped, they heard a voice.  
"Hell-o? Anyone there? Can anybody hear me?!" called the voice.  
"Where are you?" asked Winston.  
"Broom closet, down the hall to the left, pass the fossils," the voice called back.  
The Ghostbusters then headed into the direction where the voice had called from.  
Once they reached the broom closet, Winston carefully opened the door as the other and himself stood back a bit, and out fell Thomas Staurt.  
"Thank goodness you're here," said Thomas Staurt.  
"Are you OK?" asked Ray.  
"I am thank you.  
This was the only place I could think of where I wouldn't be seen."  
"The beastclops is here in the museum?" asked Egon.  
"Yes it is, answered Thomas Staurt, The crate containing my great-grandfather's work arrived yesterday.  
But will all the work my staff and I were doing to set up the rest of the exhibits, I didn't have time to open until about a half ago, after closing time.  
To me, this was a personal matter and I wanted to look over this on my own.  
I had just opened the crate in the basement and the beastclyopse appeared before me.  
I ran back upstairs, and the closet was the only save outlook I had."  
"You lucky that son of a bitch didn't get to you first," said Peter, indicating his forearm.  
"Yes, I heard about your injury and I'm sorry that happened Dr. Venkman.  
How are you anyway?"  
"The arm hurts like hell, but I'll live.  
Thanks for asking."  
Just then, the five gentlemen heard a loud growling sound.  
"What was that?" asked Ray.  
"Maybe my stomach.  
I think that fried egg sandwich was a bit rich," Peter answered.  
"I highly doubt that Venkman," said Egon.  
"Well whatever it is, it sounds pretty close by," said Winston.  
He was right, as the growling sound rang out again.  
This time, the sound was even louder.  
"You don't suppose," Ray said to Egon, who then replied, "I'm afraid it is."  
Sure enough, Egon was right.  
For out of nowhere, the beastclops appeared before them.

"Go hide, quick!" Ray told Thomas Staurt.  
"No, it wants me.  
I'm the one it's after," said Thomas Staurt.  
It was true, as the beastclyopse was leaning towards him.  
"I'd say we shot this mother now," said Peter.  
"You obvilously didn't learn you lesson from the last time," Winston told him.  
"What's one little blast gonna do?"  
"Another trip to the Emergency Room that's for sure."  
Meanwhile, Ray's ankle was killing him so much, he had to stand on one leg, which caused him to nearly fall backwards and by accident, fired his wand at the beastclops.  
"And you were worry I'd be the one to make the stupid move," said Peter.  
The beastclops didn't shot acid from it's mouth like the last time.  
However, it swung it's tail, causing it to knock a crystalized lighting fixture off the celing.  
"Look out!" Egon shout.  
Everyone quickly moved and the beastclypose once again disappeared, as the chandlier crashed to the ground.  
Glass fragments scattered all about.  
One of the pieces bounced on to Winston's forehead, leaving him with a cut slightly above his eyebrow.  
"Ah, damn," he winced in pain as the cut began to bleed.  
"Where did go?" asked Thomas Staurt.  
"It's gone.  
For now anyway," Ray answered.  
Egon turned to Thomas Staurt and asked," Do you have any of Dr. Mendoza's material out?"  
"Yes, in my office, Thomas Staurt answered,"Follow me quickly before the beastclops returns."  
Despite Ray and Winston's injuries, the Ghostbusters and Thomas Staurt hurried into his office.

Once they arrived, Ray was able to rest his leg a bit, and Thomas Staurt gave Winston a few tissues for his forehead, which by then was very red and blood covered.  
Thomas Staurt then began showing the Ghostbusters all the documents he found from Dr. Mendoza.  
"July 17, 1903, the creature that I've named the beastclops has once again appeared before me.  
Tonight, it shot a clear liquid from it's mouth, hitting a desktop and melting the center.  
I hope get a closer look at this spirit tomorrow," said Egon, as he read a passage from Dr. Mendoza's journal.  
"That was the last entry.  
He was attacked by the beastclpos and died the next day, said Thomas Staurt, According to his death certificate, it was ruled as accidental."  
Just then, the room began to shake, and the lights started flickering.  
"Great, just what we need in a time like this, an earthquake," grumbbled Peter.  
It wasn't an earthquake or any other natral disaster taking place, as it was the beastclops who once again appeared before them.  
"Really, have you ever heard of knocking before entering?" Peter said to the creature.  
This angered the beastclops, who whacked a book off of Thomas Staurt's desk, which headed for Peter.  
Egon pushed Peter out of the way, only to get hit in the face himself.  
As the book, not only knocked off his glasses, but smacked him right in the nose.  
"Ouch!"Egon yelped, as he covered his face, after scooping up and placing his glasses back on.  
"You OK Spengler?" asked Ray.  
"I've had worse," Egon responed, sounded more nasally than usual due to his sudden and unexpected accident.  
The beastclops then turns it's attention back to Thomas Staurt, who then threw a book to distracted, but had no such luck.  
The ghoul then shout out the clear colored acid liquid from it's mouth, hitting Thomas Staurt right on his leg, as it did to Peter.  
"AAAHHH!" Thomas Staurt screamed out in pain, while clutching his leg.  
Just then, Peter spoke up.  
"I got a plan," he said.  
"We're not zapping it," said Winston.  
"Just follow my lead."  
Peter then called out to the beastclops.  
"Hey furball!" he shouted.  
The creature then turns it's head to Peter, who said,"Yeah I'm talking to you!  
I have pretty nasty stuff, but you take the taco."  
Peter kept on insulting the beastclops, all while walking out of the office backwards and back into the lobby.  
The ghoul turned it's attention from Thomas Staurt, on to Peter, who then said to it,"Why I bet when you were born, hatched or whatever, the doctor slapped your mother!"  
The beastclops floated out of the office as it growled and roared loudly and came closer towards Peter.  
"Want to know who would beat you out in a contest for the world's ugliest pet?  
Nobody!"  
The beastclops then shot more acid out of it's mouth, but this time, Peter knew what was coming and quickly moved out of the way.  
"Now!" he shouted.  
And with that, the other three Ghostbusters, who despite their injuries charged out of the office, and shot at the creature from behind.  
While that was going on, Thomas Staurt, remained in his office called 911 for an ambulance.  
Not just for him, but the guys as well.


	9. Chapter 9

As the three Ghostbusters countinued blasting the beastclops from the back, Peter was now shooting from the front, despite the no busting ghost rule.  
And although he only had one good arm, Peter seemed to have complete control over his proton pack wand.  
"I think we have to increase the packs surges," said Egon.  
"Would that not only destroy the monster but us, Thomas Staurt and the entire museum as well," asked Ray.  
"Possible, but it's our only chance."  
Everyone turned up the notches of their packs, and countinued to fight the beastclops.  
"I think it's working," said Winston.  
He was right, as the ghoul was starting to weaken it's strength.  
"Somebody open the trap!" shouted Peter.  
Egon slid the trap under the beastclops, and with a might stomp opened it, sending the spirit inside as it let out one more loud roar, just as the trap quickly shut behind it.  
"Is it in there?" asked Winston.  
Ray, who despite having intense pain in his ankle by now, knelt down to the trap, which was smoking from the top and side light was flashing.  
The way it should be.  
"It is," he answered.  
At that moment, Thomas Staurt, who's leg was exactly like Peter's arm a few days earlier, bright red and bleeding, half stumbled, half limped out of his office and asked with pain in his voice,"You caught it?"  
"You and your family are safe now," Winston told him.  
"Wonderful.  
I can't thank you gentlemen enough for all you did.  
"It was nothing," said Peter, who received odd looks from Winston, Egon, and Ray.  
Just then, the sound of several sirens blared out.  
"I took the liberty of calling for medic service," said Thomas Starut.  
"We appreciate that, said Egon, who had to remove his glasses, due to the intense pain of his nose, which was also bleeding as well, about the same as Winston's forehead, but not compared to Thomas Staurt's leg.

When the Ghostbusters and Thomas Staurt walked, or in their case limped out of the museum, there was not one but two ambulances waiting for them.  
Several preimedics met everyone at the bottom of the stairway with two waiting stretchers.  
Thomas Staurt had settled on to one and was instantly placed into an ambulance, while Ray was placed down on the other stretcher, before being carefully lifted into the second ambulance, followed by Egon and Winston.  
"I'll meet you guys at the hospital," said Peter, as he headed towards Ecto-1.  
Ray,Egon and Winston looked at each other.  
None of them wanted Peter to drive the car.  
He had driven Ecto-1 before and that was one time too many.  
"That's OK Venkman, we'll call for a tow truck at the hospital, said Winston.  
"You rather leave the car here overnight, with a trapped ghost inside," said Peter.  
"Venkman does have a point," said Egon.  
Winston looked at Peter and said,"OK, just don't drive like a maniac."  
Both of the backs of the ambulances closed, and drove off to the hospital, while Peter followed.  
As he was driving, carefully as he was told, Peter felt wetness on his arm.  
When he pulled the car into the hospital, Peter saw that his arm was bleeding through the bandages, due to the fact that he forgot to change the dressing and replace them.  
"Damn it, he said to himself,"At least I got here in good timing then."  
Peter then went inside to meet with his fellow Ghostbusters and to see how Thomas Staurt was doing, as well as have his arm checked out.

Luckily for Peter, he got to meet up with his fellow Ghostbusters in the Emergency Room and also thankfully, they were the only people in the waiting area.  
"Hey, how are you guys holding up?" he asked the guys.  
"Alright, just a bit dizzy" Winston answered, clutching a blood soaked tissue to his forehead.  
"Ankle hurts like hell, but other than that OK," said Ray.  
"As I mentioned earlier, I've had worse," replied Egon who had his head tilted back, holding a blooded napkin on his nose.  
"By the way, where's Staurt?" asked Peter.  
"They took him in right away," Ray answered.  
Just then, Dr. Katzenberg entered the waiting area, and to his surprise saw all four Ghostbusters.  
"Looks like you all had a rough night.  
"You can say that doc," said Peter.  
Dr. Katzenberg then lead the guys to the examing room, with the help of a few orderlies.

Dr. Katzenberg first took care of Peter's wound, which he carefully cleaned and placed a fresh bandage and dressing on.  
Peter also received good news that his injury was healing nicely, and should be fully recovered by the end of next week, if he countinued his treatment.

The next Ghostbuster that was attended to was Winston.  
A nurse gingerly cleaned the blood of his face, before Dr. Katzenberg examined Winston, who then received a total of five stitches in his forehead, then covered the insision area with a regular band-aid.  
Though it stung a bit, Winston sat very still.  
The doctor then prescribed some antibiotic cream to prevent any infections along with changing the dressing and to come back next week to have the stitches taken out.

"AH!" yelped Egon, who also had a nurse gently cleaned the blood off his face as well, though under and around his nose was very sensitive.  
Dr. Katenberg then ordered an x-ray.  
Egon was given a full head x-ray and thankfully Dr. Katzenberg got the results instantly.  
Luckily for Egon, his nose wasn't broken, but the cartilge was slightly swollen, and to expect brusing around the area in the morning.  
The doctor then placed a nasal bandage around Egon's nose, to help him breathe better.

Ray was the last one to get checked.  
Dr. Katzenberg examined his ankle, after removing his combat boot and sock.  
And although Ray whinced a bit, he also chuckled as while the doctor checked around his foot.  
"Sorry that tickles," said Ray.  
"That's a good sign actually, said the doctor.  
A quick x-ray showed that Ray only had a sprain in his ankle and nothing was broken, before having his lower leg wrapped and given a pair of crutches.

After all of their examinations were completed, the Ghostbusters were free to leave, when suddenly they were appoarched by a woman, who appeared to be in her mid 40's.  
"Excuse me, are you gentlemen the Ghostbusters?" she asked.  
"Yes we are ma'am," Winston answered.  
"What can we do for you?" asked Ray.  
"My name is Nancy Staurt, said the woman, My husband Thomas Staurt works at the Museum of Natural History.  
"Wife, I thought you ditched.." said Peter, who couldn't finish what he had to say, as Egon placed his hand over his fellow Ghostbuster's mouth and said,"Forgive him please.  
They just gave him some heavy medicine.  
Please go on."  
"Anyway, I heard about his accident and what happened at the museum earlier and I came to see if Thomas was OK," said Nancy.  
"How is he?" asked Ray.  
"The doctors put him in a room.  
He wants to see you."  
The Ghostbusters followed Nancy a few doors down to Thomas Staurt's room.

When everyone arrived, they found Thomas Staurt, lying in a bed, with his left leg, bandaged from his knee to ankle.  
"Gentlemen, I see you've met my wife," said Thomas Staurt.  
"Yes, she was quite concerned about you," said Winston.  
"How about you? asked Ray, How's the leg?"  
"A lot better that it was earlier.  
Thank you for asking, Thomas Staurt replied, The doctor does want me to stay over night for observation."  
Nancy then added with a slight laugh by saying to the Ghostbusters,"I see Thomas wasn't the only one who had a rough night."  
"We've had worse," all four Ghostbusters said at the same time.  
Nancy walked up to her husband, took his hand in hers and said, "Thomas told me what you've done.  
And I can't thank you enough for not only saving his life, but bringing us back together.  
If it wasn't for you, and something happened to him, the kids, his siblings, his mother and I wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves."  
"It took a major accident to bring my family back," said Thomas Staurt.  
"So the wife, the kids forgive you?" asked Peter.  
"Yes."  
"We're glad everything is going well and that you're OK, said Egon, We'll let you get some rest now."  
"Thank you again Ghostbusters for everything," said Nancy Staurt.  
"Yes, thank you," said Thomas Staurt.  
The Ghostbusters than left in headed for the firehouse.


	10. Chapter 10

After the Ghostbusters returned to headquarters, they headed down to the containment unit, where the beastclops was put into his "new home."  
They spent the rest of the night taking it easy.  
Though it was around 10 at night, the guys were pretty wired up from this evening's haunting, so they were just hanging out watching TV.  
Peter then got up from the couch and said, "While the commericals are running, I'm grabbing a drink.  
"Can you also grab the other half of my sandwich from earlier in the fridge.  
I'm kind of hungry," said Ray.  
"Sure," said Peter.  
"I'll have a glass of cranberry juice please," said Winston.  
"Does anyone else want anything?"  
"I could use some asprin," said Egon.

Peter then disappeared and returned a few minutes later, carrying a plate of food, and two glasses with his good arm, while his bandaged one had a pill bottle in his hand.  
"What took you so long?" asked Ray.  
"Well, first I had to get the asprin from the bathroom medicine cabinet, then I had to go into the kitchen to get the sandwich and drinks," Peter answered.  
"Which reminds me, I forgot to ask for a drink to.  
"There was a can of bud on the top fridge shelf if you can get that."  
"And a few cubes of ice from my juice," Winston.  
"Plus I need a glass of water to take the asprin and a pack of ice for my face please," said Egon.  
"What am I your servent? said Peter, Here I am doing something nice for you all with an injured arm, and this is what I get in return?"  
"Peter, relax we're joking," said Ray.  
"Yeah, now you know how we felt over the last few days," added Winston.  
"We just wanted to prove a point to you on what it's like the other way around," said Egon.  
Peter let out a sigh and said,"Guess I had it coming to me, uh?"  
"You think?" said Winston.  
"I owe you all a big debt of thanks and I'm sorry if I was being a little needy."  
Winston, Ray and Egon glared at Peter.  
"OK OK, very needy.  
And I promise the rest of my recovery, I'll fend for myself."  
"Peter, it's OK to ask for help," said Ray.  
"And it wouldn't hurt to be thankful as well, but it seems you've learned your lesson," said Egon.  
"I did, said Peter, And I'll get those other items.  
Be right back."

Peter returned a few moments later with a can of bud for Ray, the water and ice pack that Egon requested and Winston's glass was now filled with ice.  
The guys thanked him.  
As Peter sat back down on the couch, he said,"You know, I just realized how were all at fault with our accidents."  
"How is that?" asked Egon.  
"Well, it was my stupid lack of thinking that got me shot in the first place."  
"We know," said Ray and Winston at the same time.  
Peter than countinued on with,"Yeah, I mean Ray triggered his wand while standing on one leg, who does that?  
Winston, that hiding spot you picked wasn't the best, plus you should had covered your face.  
And Spengs, that beak of yours was a target waiting to happen.  
The three Ghostbusters responded to Peter by holding up a certain finger, causing him to be quiet the rest of the night.

Thankfully for the four Ghostbusters, the phone did not ring at all night and into the next morning, so the next day they were all able to take it easy.  
Peter and Winston were playing a game of cards, Ray who had his leg up on a table was fixing a trap, and Egon was trying to read over some papers, as he couldn't put his glasses on, used them like a magnifing glass.  
Just then, the door of the firehouse opened and a voice called out.  
"I'm back fellas," said the voice.  
It was Jeanie.  
"Welcome back Jeanie," said Ray, trying to get up, without putting weight on to his injured ankle, as he was also grabbing one of his crutches to lean on.  
"Hey Melmizt," Peter called out.  
"We missed you," Winston added.  
"Are you feeling better?" asked Egon.  
Jeanie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the Ghostbusters.  
"I don't believe this!  
I left with only one injured Ghostbuster, now I'm back to see all four of you injured!  
Why me?!"  
"Jeanie, if you need some more time off, we'll understand," said Ray.  
"I would if I could, but my rent's due at the end of the week," said Jeanie, who then headed to her desk as she said to herself,"I don't freaking believe this."  
Jeanie's mood however changed when she saw that the guys were able to take care of themselves.  
She not only stayed the rest of the day but the week as well, and even giving her bosses a hand, when they needed it.  
Thankfully, for the remainder of the week, all was quiet and no calls were made, so the Ghostbusters were able to fully rest up from their injures.

By the start of the following week, the guys had completely recovered.  
It was also that time that the "Oddities of Science" opened at the museum.  
The event was pushed back to due Thomas Staurt's injury.  
The Ghostbusters received a personal invitation from Thomas Staurt himself as a thank you for saving not only the museum from disturction, but for saving his life.  
The guys did indeed attended the opening night, which had a great turn out.  
Thomas Staurt, who had his leg in a brace, and using a cane to help him walk, was accompanied by his wife Nancy, who was equally glad to see the guys at the event.  
The Ghostbusters were just as glad to that all was forgiven with Thomas Staurt and his entire family and that his wife had canceled the divorce.

The exhibit turned out to be such a huge success at the museum that it was extended for another month.  
Most most popular of them all was the work of Dr. Mendoza.  
This inspired Thomas Staurt to write a series of books based on his great-grandfather's discovery of the beastclops and how it traveled on from generation to generation.  
All in which became number 1 on the New York Times Best-Sellers list, and later became a popular television mini-series.  
His family and even the Ghostbusters(who were given credit and thanks in making of the books and mini series) couldn't be anymore prouder of his success, but that of course is another story.

The End


End file.
